The Sacrifices We Make
by AlihandriaEllis
Summary: She never knew her father. Now her mother's dead. Her mother only met him once. His name was John Lennon. Rated T because I know myself. Not ATU


**I have to confess something...I died and was then resurrected by black magic. This is how I justify my year and a half absence from the internet. So hi. Enjoy mah story please**

**Disclaimer: Beatles and Pink Floyd ain't mine...I can dream, though :)**

"Breathe, breathe in the air. Don't be afraid to care..." the song is beautiful, haunting, yet fitting. Pink Floyd is a wonderful band. I'm happy to die to their songs. Lord only knows I don't have much time left. Oh, it is hard to breathe now...

My chest is rising slowly with each breath I take, shuddering with every little movement. It doesn't hurt, though. I've been through enough pain.

They told me smoking would kill you. Now I'm paying for the decisions I made. Death is coming for me.

It came for John, too, leaving his wife and children alone.

Children. He never knew...never had any idea of the secret I kept from him. How do you tell a man you only met once that you gave birth to his child?

She is beautiful, Eliza. So beautiful. My nose, John's eyes. My lips, John's hair. My height, or lack thereof. His voice, his talent.

I should've told her everything. The truth. What I did, all those years ago. My greatest mistake, yet my greatest achievement.

Even on my deathbed, that fact haunts me. She will learn through the letter I wrote her and gave to my lawyer, so she would know after I was gone. Is this cowardice? Perhaps, but I don't know a better way to tell her.

"Mom, are you okay?" she is in the corner, auburn hair cropped in a style that just brushes past her shoulders. Her eyes shine a deep, warm brown. With her flushed cheeks and gentle smile, she is life embodied. She's what I'll miss the most, once I'm gone.

Her smile starts to fade as she sits by me, bed dipping slightly with her weight. "Mother?"

"Oh, Eliza...my baby. My precious little baby..." my hand is shaking as I lift it to brush a strand of hair out of her face, stroking her cheek in the process.

"I'm calling an ambulance," she says, standing up quickly. I grab her hand and she turns to me.

"No, child. Not this time."

"But Mom, you're-"

"Dying, yes," I smile at her. "It's my time, baby. The great gig in the sky is waiting for me."

"Mom-"

"No. I've fought for long enough. It's time for me to let go."

She sits down again, a tear in her eye. I shake my head lightly, brushing away the moisture as it runs down her cheek.

"Mom, you can't die. You just can't," she sobs, burying her head in my shoulder. I stroke her head.

"Don't waste your tears on this bag of bones," I smile. She just cries harder.

"Don't go," she croaks. I shake my head and touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry but it's my time."

The Great Gig In The Sky is playing now. It's appropriate. I can feel it happening. Each breath is harder. The world begins to fade.

"Eliza, I love you. Forgive me," I whisper. My dying words, I suppose. One last shuddering breath, then no more. Everything goes white and I can feel myself go limp.

Suddenly, I'm standing up of my own volition. My body's still there but not my soul. I'm free now. The record is at the end but Eliza makes no move to turn it off. Her body is wracked with sobs. That sight breaks my heart; it would break the heart of any mother.

"Hello, Mary," a voice says from behind me. I turn around slowly, not quite believing who I was hearing. Yet surely enough, John Lennon is standing behind me.

"John. You don't remember me-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Not while I was living, but I've been watching you since my death. I know," he says with a smile as his gaze shifts to Eliza. His smile flickers slightly.

"Can I help her?"

"Yes."

John's answer surprises me somewhat.

"How?" I ask, turning to him and wiping a lone tear from my face.

"Stay with her, watch over her with me," He lets out a soft sigh. "The path ahead of her won't be easy."

"I should have told her."

"Yes."

"Will she ever forgive me?"

"Only time will tell."

**So yeah. Hope you enjoyed that. Reviews would be nice. It feels good to be back :)**


End file.
